Elevator systems utilize information regarding the load of an elevator car for several purposes. Most car load determining arrangements utilize load sensors situated on the elevator car. As the number of passengers within the elevator car changes, the output from the load sensors changes providing an indication of the change in load on the car.
While such arrangements have proven useful, those skilled in the art are always striving to make improvements. Additionally, with changes in other elevator components, such as the roping load bearing members, needs arise for different or enhanced load determining arrangements.